ItaHina Akatsuki ch9
by RandmeChik02
Summary: At first when I made the first chapter I didn't know what to wright next. So I just started flipping through shonen jump and other manga books. but what this story is about is Hinata going on a mission and being taken bye Itachi to join the Akatsuki.


Sasuke sat there quietly waiting for the tongue to slither away but instead it jerked away suddenly. Orochimaru smirked and sat down. His body shrank and his face changed slightly. They boy smiled happily, "I finally am able to do it! Yes!" Seeing Sasori's glare, Yoru quickly stood up and took Rini's hand. "Sorry Sasori..."

Itachi smirked and Hinata frowned. "Dont you do that again Yoru." Turning towards the stunned Sasuke, Hinata said, "So. Did Tsunade die yet or is she still up and drinking her sake? I would say walking but I solved that problem a while ago." Naruto scowled at her, "You sound happy Hinata. You shouldnt. Tsunade is still alive but not allowed to drink but Jiraiya died a few months ago from some girl's boyfriend getting revenge."

"Figures. He deserved it. Pervert." Hinata laughed and Naruto yelled, "Hey! Thats not funny!"

Gaara got up and patted Yoru on the head while the two argued about how people shouldnt be happy about others dieing. So far Naruto was losing. Rini smiled up at Gaara and Yoru' s grip loosened until finally he hugged the Kazekage. Gaara was a bit surprised but picked the smallish boy up and sat him on his lap as he sat in the chair next to Temari. Rini wasn't happy that her friend was warming up to someone so quickly.

Yoru smiled happily and Kankurou turned away from his brother knowing that the red head would probably bite his head off if he said anything. Everyone decided to ignore the fact that Gaara and Yoru were so close within only a few moments of meeting each other.

Rini's face changed from happy to pure anger in 3 seconds flat. Jin seeing the danger for both her and the Kazekage, squeezed her waist tighter causing her to calm down a bit more. Rini pulled away from Jin and walked over to her father.

Hinata sighed, "I actually have my daughter meet you guys and as Kankurou is checking her out, Shikamaru is sleeping and Sasuke hates my husband." She looked up and put a sarcastic smile on her face. "So who wants to improve first so its nicer in here?" She glanced to Hidan who was sitting in a corner waiting for anyone to move in the wrong way as to harm Hinata or the children. Itachi could fend for himself.

Itachi put an arm around Rini's shoulders and pointed to Gaara and Yoru. "There's something good right Hinata? Yoru found someone to be with besides my daughter or Jin." Hidan laughed to himself and grabbed his son around the neck, "Lets go Jin. I need you to talk to Kakuzu so we can show you what to do if you ever get dismembered." Jin waved to his friends and replied to his father, "Fun fun Dad. Next can I learn about Jashinism?" His voice was thick with sarcasm but went silent as a kunai hit him in his back.

Hinata smiled at him coldly, "Go with your father without the annoying sarcasm you seem to have with you all the time." As she spoke Deidara removed the kunai slowly as to not put Jin in too much pain. He was wincing and

Tobi walked in as the two walked out. He was whistling a song but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Smiling under his mask he said, "So Kakashi survived too. I wonder what he looks like under that mask nowadays."Yoru stood up and walked out of the room pulling Rini with him, "Obito doesnt like us around non-akatsuki adults remember?" As they left they could feel the stares of everyone in the room aimed at Obito.

The silver-haired jounin came from the shadows with a smile on his face, "I thought you died Obito. Looks like I was wrong." The lower half of his face was still covered but the fabric was looser then usual so you couldnt even see the shape of his face anymore. in the back it was coming undone which explained why the fabric was coming loose.

Hinata smiled happily, "Kakashi! You made it. I was starting to think that you had died too those many years ago." Itachi sighed. She would never get over the fact that killing wasnt something that people did for fun like them. Obito removed the swirly mask and tossed it towards the ground where it shattered into 7 different sized peices. He walked up to Kakashi so that their noses were almost touching.

"How about that? You can recognize my voice even after all these years Kakashi." Smirking the man looked into the one visible eye that seemed to scream in pain from so many years of sadness although there was only silence in the room. The onlookers watched half expecting the two to try and kill each other.

Kakashi hugged Obito to him and felt his hug being returned. The two had been close even after the supposedble death of Obito. Itachi chuckled and Deidara smacked him, "Idiot. You ruined the moment." As Itachi glared at his wife's friend, Obito had pulled down Kakashi's mask and planted a kiss on his past friend's lips.

Hinata smiled happily and saw Sasori starting to doze off. That was when she noticed Sasuke and Naruto were watching the couple ahead of them. Temari just stood still watching a respected ninja kissing an akatsuki member that was supposed to be dead. It was too much for anyone especially Shikamaru who ended up getting so confused he fell asleep. Sasori fell asleep near him and the two sat quietly.

Itachi looked away from his uncle and towards Hinata who at the moment was spacing out and felt as if she was 13 again. After Naruto had left for that little time she had fallen in love with someone else but never said anything about it. Maybe she should have but it wasn't something to look back on. She had killed her so there was no reason to go back to the memories of them together. No matter how sweet the kisses, hugs, and looks were she couldn't go back to the pink-haired girl she had fallen in love with those many years ago.

Hinata looked towards the ceiling then the ground quickly grabbing the hair on the back of her head tightly and crying. She hated how hard it was for her to think of the others she had loved so much and killed so easily without the slightest regret. She thought that anyways. The truth was she hated herself for murdering the friends and family that she had promised to protect.

Her eyes glinted with murderous intent and by then everyone had begun to stare at her including Kakashi and Obito who had pulled away from each other agreeing they wouldnt do anything more until that night. Temari reached her hand out trying to see if Hinata was okay. Really she was the only one who could get along with Hinata fully without being in the Akatsuki.

Hinata looked up at her friend and smiling coldly, she said, "What? You think I'm crazy? Is that why you're breaking up with me? Or is it because Sasuke has really come back to the village? You could never keep your mind off of Sasuke could you? COULD YOU?"

She laughed insanely and Itachi shivered knowing that she was having one of her flashback moments that seemed to grab ahold of her when something happened that reminded Hinata of her youth. They could only send Hidan or Jin around her at those moments because she would go back only to the bad memories making her go crazy or cry so hard it drove everyone mad.

Temari backed away and sat up in her seat and Gaara said, "Is she talking about you Naruto?" The blonde turned towards him and shook his head, "She broke up with me I never broke up with her. She couldnt deal me always looking at Sasuke." Sasuke of course was confused and Kankurou blinked a few times.

Hinata quit her laughing sharply and tears fell down her pale cheeks, "You never loved me did you? DID YOU SAKURA?" Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. Naruto shivered in his seat too from surprise more then the fear of dieing for no reason now. He stuttered, "S-saku-sakura? I knew she dated someone else while I was gone but I thought it was Kiba this whole time I was thinking wrong."

Itachi heard his daughter walk in and turned to stop her but before he could do anything, Hinata stood up and punched her daughter hard in the stomach screaming, "BITCH!"

Rini coughed up blood looking at her mother in disbelief. "Mom..." With that she passed out from excrutiating pain caused by her mother's hit. Sasori, who had just woken up from the commotion, used chakra strings to pull his 'niece' to him and sheild her from Hinata's violent tantrum.

Hinata spit in her daughter's direction saying, "Weak. It's just like you Sakura." Naruto stood up and shook her. "That was your daughter not Sakura. She's dead. Not alive. Your daughter's alive. Sakura is dead!"

Itachi stood still trying to digest what happened while everyone else but Gaara, Naruto, him, and Hinata left for the rooms they had been given for the night and for the Akatsuki members, to the room they were living in.

Hinata looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to attack my daughter. I was back when Sakura dumped me for Sasuke." She said his name with jealousy lacing her harsh voice. Naruto could remember when she would rave on about how a girl had left her for the boy she wanted oh so dearly and couldnt have. The blonde never did like that about her.

Gaara stood up and walked over to Naruto whispering something in his ear. The red head made Naruto nervous causing him to let go of Hinata who had started to cry angry tears. Itachi walked up to her and with no warning, slapped her across the face. It was a stinging strike and made a handprint quickly.

Hinata looked up at her husband and fell into his arms sobbing with apologies and about what a horrible wife and mom she must be. Gaara laughed suddenly making Shikamaru wake up ever so slightly. The brunette smiled lazily and said, "So what did I miss?" Staring at Hinata's cheek he said seriously, "You go back to Sakura's memory again? I really need to figure out why you do that so much. By the way she's not dead. She is assistant to the Hokage, Naruto, and will be here tomorrow."

The lavender eyed girl blinked ever so slowly and smiled slightly, "Can I kill her?" Shikamaru shook his head, "No. But she wants to tell yo usomething. She said something about how you didnt let her say what she wanted to say before you guys broke up." Itachi frowned and said, "How do you know about Hinata's memories. Those have only been happening for the past three years and never when you guys visit."

Shikamaru twitched, "Well..." He smiled sheepishly and then the door was cracked. All that was seen was an arm and a leg that went right throught the door until they were pulled out and the door opened hurriedly. A girl jumped onto Hinata smothering her with kisses and held onto her for dear life.


End file.
